


The Decision

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is forced to choose between Sasuke and Lee. But why did Sasuke ask her out in the first place and is Lee aware of what he's doing to the young Uchiha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote. Hopefully my writing has improved since then.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Sakura stared at the two boys in confusion, emerald eyes darting between the boy of her dreams and the boy who wanted to be in her dreams. 

Although she was the reason they had assembled in the training grounds that day, neither boy made eye contact with the pink haired kunoichi. The usually over-enthusiastic spandex wearing boy, was silent eyes fixed on the ground with a bright blush spread across his face, nervously chewing his bottom lip. Meanwhile the normally unemotional stoic boy was wearing an overly smug content look on his face, eyes glancing at the other every so often. 'What's up with these two?' Sakura thought trying to imagine what could have possibly caused the tension between the two boys. 'Well, I might as well get this over with.' She smiled brightly, 'after all I did bring them here for a reason.'

Yes, Sakura had brought these two there for a reason. A very important reason, for you see Haruno Sakura needed to make a decision and the decision has been made.

~FLASHBACK~

Sakura was standing at team 7's usual training grounds with an ever doting Lee fawning over her, Naruto stood arguing with their sensei over some other thing and Sasuke was training on his own throwing kunai and kicking a training post.

Though this was not an uncommon sight for the any them, Sakura could not help but notice Sasuke's eyes darting over towards her and Lee between kicks and throws. His usually powerful kicks seemed half hearted and although his aim was always dead on, he was obviously distracted.

She decided to go over and ask the raven haired boy if something was wrong and she was about to when Lee presented her with a red rose and asked her out on a date. Lee asking her out was nothing new, but this time she decided to accept. After all, Lee wasn't that bad and seeing as how she was getting nowhere with Sasuke...

"Hey Sakura, do you wanna go out sometime?"

She froze, that wasn't Lee's voice. Sasuke was now standing a few feet in front of the two with an undefinable look on his face. Staring directly at them silently waiting for an answer.

"Sasuke..." Sakura was speechless, after all these years the love of her life had asked her out. She was ecstatic. She started imagining walking through the streets of Konoha with Sasuke at her side, Ino and all the other fan-girls fuming as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. Suddenly she was ripped from her thoughts by a very shocked Lee, staring at her with saddened eyes.

She couldn't just reject him in favor of Sasuke, after all Lee has always been there and had proved his love for her over and over again. She needed time to think. It was then decided that she would take the day and make her decision.

Lee was angry...no absolutely furious. 'How dare he!' In one sentence Sasuke had ruined any chance he had of winning over the girl of his dreams. He was well aware of the young Haruno's feelings towards the ex-avenger, but he honestly thought that they had become friends since he returned and would not stand in the way of his happiness. They spent many afternoons sparring together whenever Naruto was distracted or when Sakura was practicing a new healing technique with Tsunade.

Come to think of it, they spent most days together, sometimes even evenings when Sasuke would offer to buy Lee dinner at Ichiraku's, of course Lee would insist on paying for himself. Suddenly he asks Sakura out, not that he was surprised to see that she had another admirer, but Sasuke had never shown any interest in the her. And he had called Sasuke one of his closest friends. 

'How unyouthful!' 

That's it! Lee had made up his mind, he was going to confront the Uchiha heir. "TRUE LOVE WILL PREVAIL!" He exclaimed, fists clenched and eyes burning with determination. "IF I DO NOT DEFEAT SASUKE-SAN AND WIN SAKURA-CHAN'S HEART, I WILL RUN 800 LAPS AROUND AROUND KONOHA AND DO 500 PUSH-UPS!" Lee set off headed straight for the Uchiha compound.

So maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was all he could think of at the time. Lee had asked Sakura on a date and though she normally always refused the spandex ninja's advances, Sasuke saw the look on her face. He saw her resolve melt away, he knew this time she would accept and he couldn't let that happen.

Guilt was slowly starting to eat away at Sasuke's conscience. He knew how Lee felt about Sakura (with the way he was always proclaiming his love, everybody within the five nations knew how Lee felt about Sakura), but when Sasuke realized that konoha's green beast might actually gain the cherry blossoms affections he had to put a stop to it. Hopefully Lee would someday forgive him. Now to turn his attentions towards his impending date with Sakura. How to-...

Knock! knock! knock!

Sasuke stood up impatiently, wondering who would have the nerve to disturb him. He ripped open the door, fully intending on inflicting bodily harm to whoever stood on the other side. His heart nearly stopped when his eyes locked onto round pools of black burning with anger.

"Lee." He said surprised but his usual monotone voice made it seem like one of his usual cold greetings. Lee voiced his anger and hurt to the Uchiha, completely consumed in his ocean of emotion.

So consumed infact, that he didn't notice the look that Sasuke was giving him.

Since Sasuke had returned to Konoha he and Lee had been spending a lot of time together. At first it was mostly because Sakura was training with Tsunade and Naruto kept disappearing (probably to pig out on ramen at Ichiraku's), so Sasuke needed a sparring partner. And since Kakashi-sensei was always late, Lee had offered to help him with his training. But after a while Sasuke started noticing the other. His kind-hearted nature, his unwavering loyalty and determination, but most of all he noticed Lee's sweet innocence.

After months of time spent with the green clad ninja it was Lee's innocence that Sasuke become obsessed with. An innocence that he, oh so desperately wanted to corrupt. Innocence that had fueled an imagination he never knew he had. Sasuke spent most nights taking care of 'problems' that would arise because of Lee centered dreams. Images of Lee writhing beneath him moaning in pleasure, his head tossed back in ecstasy.

"...it is beneath me to..."

Some of Lee's rambling had filtered through, but only for a moment. If Lee was paying attention to the stoic teen in front of him, he would have noticed the slight blush that powdered his cheeks. All Sasuke had heard was 'beneath me', the Uchiha had certainly imagined that position before. Raven bowl cut hair plastered to his head slick from sweat, Lee's muscles tightening and flexing, calling Sasuke's name, begging for release as he rode Sasuke's cock like a-.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted and he brought his attention back to the object of his obsession.

"No, I wasn't..."

Lee was infuriated. 'The nerve!' "How dare you!" Lee scowled at him not realizing that he had walked right into the other boys home during his rant. By now he was standing in the living room with an evilly smirking Uchiha gazing at him (could you blame him when would he ever have such a perfect opportunity alone with the over-energized boy).

"Tell me Lee, what do you see in her?" Sasuke asked cutting through Lee's angered lecture while taking a step forward, Lee took a step back suddenly aware of the look that the other was giving him, 'what on earth does it mean?'.

"Well, she's beautiful, intelligent, kind and thoughtful..." Lee paused as Sasuke kept moving toward him, realizing that he was being backed up against a wall. 'What is he doing, is he going to kill me,' Lee wasn't worried about getting into a fight with Sasuke. After all they had been sparring together for a few months now so he was sure that he could defend himself. But Gai-sensei had warned Lee of the dangers of being pinned by a sharingan user. And he most certainly did not want to be put under Sasukes sharingan eyes.

"We both know that's not true Lee-kun..." Sasuke purred out the kun part, making Lee flatten his back against the wall completely.

"Wh-um-what do you-u mean?" Lee couldn't help but stutter as Sasuke's face started inching closer.

"Well...she's always rejecting you, never gives you the time of day and whenever she does speak with you she's always staring at me. We both know you could do much better." He said against Lee's neck, cold lips brushing against milk tea skin. A shiver went down Lee's spine, his mind was in overdrive he could barely get a word out,

"how..." He said softly.

Sasuke smirked lifting his head slightly. To whisper in Lee's ear, "how about I show you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Lee was still very confused. He was teased and mocked for the most part of his life, it was only natural that he be completely oblivious to Sasuke's advances.

So Lee did the only thing he could think of: word vomit and hope the situation dissolves "That is very kind of you Sasuke-san, but I assure you it is not necessary. I am sure Sakura-chan has made a decision and will inform us as to who she would want her most special person to be tomorrow. I should be leaving. After-all I intruded on you and it would be very rude and unyouthful of me to-" Lee was cut off by Sasuke's lips gently brushing over his.

Pure Shock shot through Lee's body and caused him to freeze. His mind went into hyper speed as he tried to think of what he should do next. When Lee didn't move Sasuke decided to try and help him through the shock.

He kissed Lee again, this time it wasn't just a gentle brush of skin,but very rough and bruising. Sasuke poured all of the month's of torture that Lee's dreams have been inflicting on him into one long passionate kiss, he pulled the other male closer to deepen it before breaking for air. Lee stared up at him, his body forced against the wall as if he were trying to back away,but his body hadn't realized that there's nowhere to go. Shock and confusion still evident a deep blush spread right across his face,

"Sasuke-san...wha-wh-what are-"

Lee was cut off again. Starved lips attacking his, he only snapped out of his shocked stupor when Sasuke's tounge swiped across Lee's bottom lip, begging for entry. He gasped giving the Uchiha just enough space to slip in. Once Lee had fully grasped what was happening he panicked and frantically struggled, trying to escape his captors hold, but it was all in vein. He debated the option of opening the gate of healing in-order to escape,but he didn't want to hurt the Uchiha. Mostly for fear of what Sakura would do.

That is he was debating, as Sasuke's tounge gently massaged his, he felt his still struggling arms go limp along with his flailing legs. Lee's mind had promptly shut down and walked right out the door. He gave into the brooding heir's ministrations, because no matter how confused he felt at that moment the facts could not be ignored,

'This feels really good' he thought as he let go. Sasuke could bearly contain himself as he felt the taijutsu specialist relax and lean into the kiss. 'Finally' Sasuke thought letting one of his arms slip away from Lee's once struggling arms to roam over the spandex covered chest not once breaking the kiss. 'Now how to get rid of the suit?' But Sasuke's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Lee let out a deep moan.

Little did Lee know that, that one sound would send the Uchiha over the edge. For as soon as the moan reached Sasukes ears, all senses of restraint were snapped in two, grinded into dust, set on fire and flushed down the toilet.

He started attacking Lee's neck licking and sucking, pulling away as he roughly tugged at the spandex unitard and it tore in half. This surprised even Sasuke as he took a moment to stare at the elastic material in his hand, "See what you're doing to me!" Lee tilted his head even more confused than before, not understanding how Sasukes lack of restraint was his fault, still he was about to apologize when Sasuke pulled off the rest of the green outfit. Pushing the leg warmers and shoes off simultaneously, leaving Lee in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.

He lifted Lee up bridal style and laid him on the couch straddling him. Then started nipping and licking all the flesh he could get his mouth on. Fingers still roaming the lean muscled body that Lee had spent many years in the art of taijutsu to earn, memorizing every scar and curve of his torso. Lee started moaning louder, though he tried his best to be quiet seeing as how he was still a bit confused as to why the normally brooding teen was doing this. Said brooding teen leaned back up to look at his prize a devilish grin stretching across his face.

"You've caused me many sleepless nights Lee," he whispered seductively in his ear fully pressing his body against the others, he pressed his hips against Lee's making each boy aware of the others 'problem'. Sasuke pressed hard against Lee rocking their hips together in a rough grind.

Sasuke growled, Lee gasped, "go-gomen..." Lee gasped again as Sasuke kept the agonizingly slow grinding rhythm. Sasuke smirked against his collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses across Lee's chest, "Don't apologize yet, after all why should you apologize for something you weren't even aware of." The tone of his voice was teasing and playful. A tone Lee wasn't used to hearing from the taller boy.

"Don't worry. I'm more than happy to show you exactly what you've been doing to me." That tone made Lee shiver and panic. It was deep, sensual and thick with lust. Lee watched Sasuke take his shirt off sharingan eyes swirled as he stared down at Lee like a starved man would a buffet. Lee just kept watching the other strip, his mind fuzzy with a million thoughts running through it all at once. One thought was very clear;

He was so. Screwed.

~END FLASHBACK~

Sakura stared between the two boys again, still not understanding the strange tension between the them but decided to ignore it and ask them about it later. "I have made a decision." She declared, both boys looked up at her. Lee still wary of the Uchiha's glances and Sasuke looking like he had just noticed her presence. She took a deep breath and looked to Sasuke,

"I am sorry Sasuke-kun, although I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you, I cannot ignore what's happened in the past. You've always ignored me, while Lee has always been there for me." She took another deep breath closing her eyes, "That's why I choose Lee.".

"Yosh! Sakura-chan we will have such a wonderful time together." Lee stood up giving her his brilliant smile and a thumbs up.

Suddenly though Lee's eyes dimmed and his face faltered almost like he had just remembered something he had forgotten, something important. His arm went back to his side and a furious blush covered his face, making him look like he was about to explode from embarrassment. "What's wrong Lee?" Sakura asked genuinely concerned.

"I-I...that is um-well you see-"

"He can't go out with you." Sasuke said interrupting Lee's ramblings as he stood up sliding his hands into his pockets and walking towards them. "And why not?" Sakura asked with an extremely confused look on her face.

"We already have plans, isn't that right Lee-chan?" Sasuke purred against Lee's ear, low enough to send tingles up and down Lee's spine and yet loud enough for Sakura to hear in full detail. "I-we...well its really-" Lee started rambling again.

"Don't you remember," Sasuke slipped an arm around Lee's waist slowly licking his ear. Sakura saw Lee turn the darkest shade of red that she had ever seen. "You tried to apologize for disrupting my sleep. And I would love to give you the chance" He started nibbling Lee's ear before letting his free arm trail down to the others lower back, he squeezed the spandex ninja's ass earning a surprised yelp,

"well... my forgiveness comes at a price."

Lee swallowed hard. The second Sasuke's eyes locked on his, a sadistic grin spread across his face, Lee realized that he wouldn't be able to walk let alone train for at least three days after 'earning' his forgiveness. After yesterdays activities he could barely walk now. All he could think of was falling behind on his training 'What will I tell Gai-sensei!'

"Ss-SaSasuke-san, I am very sorry but I have to train, Gai-sens-" Lee was silenced and felt his mind shut down once again as Sasuke planted an earth shattering kiss on him. He pulled away smirking down at the bewildered taijutsu master, though he was slightly disappointed at Lee's comment. Not because he tried to escape the Uchiha to train, but because of the way he addressed him. What happened to what Lee had called him, no screamed yesterday.

What happened to Sasuke-sama.

"Don't worry Lee, you'll get more than enough training. I promise." Sasuke turned around and started walking back towards the Uchiha compound dragging a protesting Lee behind him.

Sakura stood there speechless, suddenly she felt something trickle down towards her lips when she swiped a hand beneath her nose she noticed a crimson sheen smeared over her thumb. "Well maybe Naruto still likes me." She said thinking it would help her get over the initial shock of what she had just witnessed.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound.

"ACHOOOEE! ~Sniff~ Well that came out of nowhere."

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" a soft voice asked, "Yeah I'm fine, I just hope I'm not getting a cold." The blond boy replied slipping an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
